College Memories
by Cindy-Kagome-sama
Summary: This story takes places in modern day Japan. The gang meets up at a College in Tokyo, and the drama begins as new friendships and relationships are formed, and some are destroyed.
1. Default Chapter

Hello, my name is Cindy and I am a HUGE Inuyasha fan -. I have read so many great stories on this side, and now I have decided I would try to make my own and see how that goes. Since this is my first story ever, it would be great to have some kind of feedback, positive or negative, so please take 5 minutes to review my story and tell me what you think. Thanks I appreciate that :D. Well anyways here goes lol hope you like it!! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

College Memories

Chapter 1 Arrival

Ringggggggg Kagome groaned and knocked her alarm clock of her sidetable.  
She was not used to getting up this early, since she had been off for the summer for almost 2 months now and she had gotten used to sleeping in late every day. Today however, was her first day of college.  
Excited at the thought Kagome jumped out of bed and opened the glass door that led to her balcony. It was a beautiful, mild summer day.  
She yawned and stretched happily. Today would be her last day at her family shrine in the middle of Tokyo. She smiled and went into the bathroom to take her shower. After she was all nice and clean she wrapped her hair in a towel and brushed her teeth. Then she blow dried her beautiful raven hair, which gleamed indigo in the sun, and put on some low cut jeans and a tight, pink shirt with japanese signs on the front. She brushed her hair and put on a little makeup. She looked in the mirror one last time and smiled. "Well, I'm off!" she said to herself.  
She took the heavy suitcases which she packed the night before and went downstairs to grab herself some breakfast.

Meanwhile

"Sango!! Time to get up you lazy bum!" Sango twitched in her bed. Her little brother was standing in her room looking down at a sleeping Sango.  
"Sango!! You gotta get up now!" Sango groaned in annoyance and thew a pillow at Kohaku. He doged it and ran down the stair laughing. "All right I'm up!" She got out of bed and rubbed her backside and she lazily walked into her bathroom to go through the same routine as Kagome did. After she was done she put her beautiful dark brown hair up in a high ponytail,  
and wore low cut jeans, with a tight red top. She grabbed the heavy cardboard boxes which was filled with her stuff and started loading them into her car. She would leave in 5 minutes to pick up Kagome. She hadn't seen her friend in 2 weeks. She could not believe they were going to the same college! The university of Tokyou too! It was the best college in the whole city. They both got in on scholarships otherwise they could have never affort to go there. She sighed happily, got in her car and drove off to pick up Kagome.

Kagome gave her mom, her grandfather and her brother Souta a big hug goodbye. "Try your hardest at College Kagome please. I know you will.  
You know you are always welcome home when things don't work out"  
"Yes MOm, but they will, and I promise to work hard", said Kagome before she walked out the door carrying two heavy suitcases to the driveway. Sango was already there, and she helped Kagome put all her stuff in the car. They were ready to go. "Okay! Let's go!" They smiled and got in the car. Sango was driving. They waved good bye to Kagome's family and drove off. As soon as they were around the corner they started squeeling excitedly and turned on the radio full blast singing to every song.

About and hour later they arrived at the university parking lots. The building was huge, bigger than anything they had ever seen. Its surroundings were beautiful, and it was easy to tell that this whole thing must have been very expensive. They parked the car and took the first suitcases into the building with them. Kagome pulled out a crumbled up letter out of her pocket that she had gotten from the university a week ago. It said to go to the registration office to receive your room keys. Sango pointed a big door labeled registration office. Kagome smiled and nodded. "Well here we go!" they knocked on the door and went inside. The lady at the front desk asked them to fill out some information and gave them their room keys. They both got a room together as requested. They were to stay in room 266 on the second floor. Sango and Kagome jumped up and down for joy, earning them a questioning look from the lady sitting at the desk.  
They laughed and went off to find their dorm. "I hope it will be next to some cute guys! I cant wait to see the classrooms!" said Sango. "well here it is,  
said Kagome and opened the door to their dorm. The room was fairly large,  
with a living area which had a couch and a tv already in it and some beanbags.  
Then a kitchen with a couple of cabinets and a stove and a microwave.  
The bathroom was mostly beige with a large tub and shower, two seperate sinks and a toilet of course. And then a room with two beds in it, which were next to two desks.

"Well this is nicer than expected", said Kagome and threw her suitcase on her bed. Sango smiled and put hers on her bed. "Yupp but we have to go buy some food today these cabinets are totally empty" "well did you expect them to fill them for us?", laughed Kagome. "Be quiet I'm hungry I didnt have breakfast" Sango threw her pillow at her friend. And so they started a pillow fight. They got pretty noisy screaming and laughing until they heard a knock on the door. "Who do you suppose that is??" asked Sango. Kagome just shook her head. "I dunno, guess we better answer it." Sango nodded and opened the door. Outside was a handsome guy with black hair, which he had bound in a ponytail at the base of his neck. (guess who) "Hello beautiful!" the boy smiled and kissed Sango's hand. She giggled. "who is this guy?" she thought. "he's kinda cute...ooh what am i thinking"  
"well hi my name is Sango and this behind me is my friend Kagome" she said politely. Miroku smiled at Kagome. "Well arent' I lucky to have two such beautiful lady's living right next door to me." Sango laughed. "So this is our neighbor...interesting" she thought. "Would you do me the honor of bearing my children??" Sango's mouth twitched. "DId he just say what I think he said??" It took her 2 seconds to react, but soon enough the guy had a big, red handprint on his face. "PERV!!" she yelled. The guy just smiled awkwardly. "By the way my name is Miroku." "Nice to meet you,  
not leave and if you ever ask me that again I'll hurt you." "More than you already did?" YEs!!" Now go!" Okay okay see you later! said Miroku and walked off.

"Psh who does that guy think he is??!!" Kagome was rolling on the floor laughing.  
"OH shut up you" Sango laughed. Kagome just smiled. "I know I'm going to have a very interesting time here" she thought to herself still laughing at Sango's facial expression when Miroku asked her to bear his child. "Priceless"

well okay that's it for the first chapter, I am tired of typing lol. Sorry if it was a little too short for you guys -.-And dont worry i didnt forget aboutInuyasha.Well tell me what you think. Did you love it, hate it...okay? Please review. I will update alot I promise! Well see you next chapter!

Cindy-Kagome-sama


	2. Chapter 2 Kagome meets Inuyasha

Well I'm back with chapter 2! Hope some of you liked Chapter 1. IF you read this please review. Well okay anyways hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Characters.

Chapter 2 Kagome meets Inuyasha

Kagome and Sango have been unpacking their stuff and talking in their dorm for nearly 2 hours and they were getting kind of hungry now. "Well, since it's our first day we should go out to eat!" Kagome said. "Okay, I'll race you down to the car!!!" Sango yelled and jumped out and darted out the door.  
"NO fair come back you had a head start!" yelled Kagome and ran after her as fast as she could. Sango was giggling and ran down the stairs, closely followed by Kagome. They were almost outside when suddenly Kagome ran into something soft. Whack! Next thing she was on the floor. "Wench! Watch where you are running!" "Who me??" "Yes you, you are the only one here who is stupid enough to run into people!" Kagome stood up. Standing in front of her was a guy with long, silver hair, and the most beautiful golden eyes. He was wearing a red shirt and baggy jeans. "Well I'm sorry it was an accident, but you dont have to yell at me you know!" "Feh! Leave me alone!" replied Inuyasha and crossed his arms. Kagome looked at him angrily. "That wench", Inuyasha thought to himself. "She's actually kinda pretty. Wait no what am I thinking!  
She's a stubborn little girl!" "Well are you gonna apologize??" Kagome asked the guy in front of her. "No, what for? You ran into me!" "Fine.." sighed Kagome,  
and turned to leave. "By the way, my name is Kagome...wuz yours??" Why do you care?  
"I dont I am just being polite" she replied. "Well my name is Inuyasha now beat it"  
"My pleasure" she replied and walked after Sango who was standing at the front door giggling at the two. "Make friends already Kagome??" she laughed at her.  
"Oh shut up Sango" Sango laughed

They got in their car and decided to go out for pizza. They stopped at a pizza hut and went iside. There were alot of teenagers and it was noisy, but the girls loved pizza so it didnt matter. "How many?" "Two please"said Sango and the waiter led them to a table in the corner. Sango and Kagome sat down and ordered a coke each. Kagome was reading the menu when Sango nudged her elbow. "Look who it is" "Who??" said Kagome and turned around. Miroku was sitting alone at the table right behind them and he seemed to have noticed them too since a big grin spread all over his face. "Oh no", said Sango. "Perv boy is here"  
"Hey Sango!! Kagome!! Come sit with us!" Sango groaned but Kagome smiled.  
She knew Sango thought Miroku was cute. Kagome nodded and sat next to Miroku. Sango just sighed and followed her friend. "Well well, fancy seeing you ladies here...Me and my roomate just ordered a big pizza, we'll never finish by ourselves so why dont you just eat with us?" Kagome smiled "Thanks.  
Who is your roomate??" "I am! And you are the wench who ran into me earlier"  
Inuyasha stood in front of the table. "Oh no you're his roomate?? OH NO! That means your dorm is right next to ours! Oh god why??" Kagome groaned. Inuyasha just said "FEh" and sat down next to Kagome. They glared at each other. A few minutes went by with Miroku talking to everybody when suddenly a loud "SMACK" was heard.  
"Hentai!" Sango yelled. "You touch my butt again I'll skin you alive!" Miroku sighed. "It was worth it" Kagome giggled. "Is your friend always such a pervert"  
she whispered to Inuyasha. "Yeah he can't help himself...He gets slapped at least 4 times a day", he replied grimly with a small grin.

Finally the pizza arrived and everybody ate. well not as much as Inuyasha who had his 6th slice already and they were big slices. "Damn you can eat!" giggled Kagome. "Yeah I'm hungry, sue me! We paid for this so I get to eat as much as I want you freeloaders!" "Come on I was just saying...Fine next time we'll pay for the pizza, okay??" Kagome replied. "geez, lovely guy" she said.  
Sango and Miroku laughed. "Yeah Inuyasha isnt much of a people's person,  
espically since his girlfriend Kiky...flop A slice of pizza landed in his face.  
"you finish that sentence I'll kill you" Inuyasha growled at Miroku. He just raised his hands playfully. So they ate the pizza and left.

THe girls said goodbye to Miroku and Inuyasha, and got in their car. "well that was nice" said Sango. "Yeah I'm full. That Inuyasha guy is a real jerk" "Oh come on I know you think he's cute." sango replied smiling. "Maybe a little.  
but he's still a jerk" Kagome replied. "Well what about you and Miroku?? YOu guys hit if off pretty well didnt you??" Yeah until he touched my butt that perv"  
Kagome laughed and they headed back to the college.

They walked up the stairs and reached their dorm at the same time Inuyasha and Miroku got to theirs. They smiled at each other and went inside their dorms.  
"Well now what??" Kagome asked. "I dunno, but maybe we should just go to sleep since we have classes in the morning" "oh yeah I almost forgot" Sango laughed.  
"well that's what you came here for..." she giggled. Kagome sighed and changed into her pj's. Sango did the same. They went into the bedroom and set their alarm for 6:45. Classes started at 8. But they had to eat breakfast and shower. Kagome groaned and turned off the lights. "Good night" "Night"  
And they were fast asleep.

Okay well that's it for now. How did you like it? Please Review! Thanks. Next chapter will be all about the first classes and everything so please stay with me. :D thanks 


	3. Chapter 3 the first classes

Hey guys I'm back with another chapter! I told you I promise to update fast :D I would like to give a big thanks to the following people for reviewing so far:

miroku-lover22 mouku-star

THank you guys very much your reviews really helped me :D IT also makes me update faster by the way )  
OKay anyways here's the third chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters!!

chapter 3 THe first classes

Riinnnnnnng (lol all my chapters start that way...)

Sango turned over and knocked the alarm clock of the table with her pillow.  
She rubbed her eyes and looked over at Kagome who was still fast asleep. She smiled and threw her pillow at her. Kagome just rolled over and groaned in her sleep. Sango got out of bed laughing at her friend. "KAGOOOOMEEEEE!" she yelled right in her face. Kagome jumped outta bed and smacked Sango by accident.  
"oops I'm so sorry about that it's a reflex I cant help it!!" she pleaded.  
Then they both just started laughing. "Okay I call the shower first!!" Sango ran into the bathroom leaving Kagome behind on her bed. She sighed and got up to get something out of the kitchen. She opened the fridge but there was nothing in it...sigh "We forgot to go shopping yesterday" Kagome's stomach growled.  
She returned to the bedroom and pulled out her schedule for the day. She had Math first period along with Sango. In fact all their classes were the same except Kagome's last one which was Ancient Japanese History and Sango's who took up a martial arts course. Kagome packed her school bag and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth while Sango was in the shower. As soon as Sango was done they switched.

1 hour later they were finally all dressed and ready to go. Sango was wearing dark jeans and a blue sweater, while Kagome was wearing a jeans skirt that came up to her knees and a red shirt. Sango let her hair down while Kagome wore a ponytail.

"We gotta get something to eat fast!" said Sango. "I know I'm hungry too"  
"We could go to the college cafeteria for breakfast..." suggested Sango.  
Kagome nodded and grabbed her wallet. "Okay but lets just get a coffee and some rolls so we dont have to stand in line to get eggs and bacon." She said. Sango nodded and they went out the door and down the hall. They reached the cafeteria and it was huge just as expected. There were alot of students in long lines and it was very loud. Luckily there was a small Starbucks in the corner with few people in it. Sango pointed it out to Kagome and they sat down at one of the little tables.  
Kagome ordered a Mocha Latte and some pecan pie and Sango got a Hot Chocolate and a slice of cheesecake. (some breakfast huh??) Well anyways they were sitting and eating when Sango heard a familiar voice nearby.

..."Would you do me the honor of bearing my children??" followed by a loud "SMACK"  
Kagome just shook her head as Miroku got slapped in the face by yet another girl.  
Sango crossed her arms in front of her chest and stared at Miroku evilly.  
As if he has sensed somebody was staring at him Miroku turned around and saw Sango and Kagome. "ohhh no..." said Sango. He put a big stupid grin on and walked towards them. "How are you beautiful ladies doing this morning??" "We were fine until you showed up" muttered Sango under her breath. "Ouch Sango that hurt, why so hostile"  
Miroku replied acting as if he was hurt by what she had said. Sango just scoffed and concentrated on her chocolate. Kagome smiled at the two of them. "Miroku, you at it again???" Inuyasha showed up behind Miroku.

"Good morning Inuyasha", said Kagome with a smile. "Mornin'" he huffed. "why dont you guys sit down with us??" Kagome suggested. The boys nodded and were just about to sit as an annoying voice came up from behind them.  
"Hey Inuyashaaaa! Over here come sit with me! You dont wanna sit with those sluts do you?"

Kagome and Sango jaws dropped. SLUTS??? What did they do?? Inuyasha groaned and left to go join the girl. Kagome turned to get a better look at her. She had long, pretty black hair that hung loosely around her head, and a pretty face. She was dressed in a short skirt and tall boots that came up over her knees. She pretty much looked like a slut..."And she called us sluts??" Kagome whispered to Sango. Sango just looked pissed off. Miroku just sighed and sat down with Kagome and Sango instead of joining his friend. "That's Kikyo, Inuyasha's ex." "WHAT??!! That's his ex??" Kagome yelled shocked. "psst keep it down kagome" all the students next to them turned to look at her.  
Miroku continued. "Yep that's her she's a real bitch. She used to be alot nicer until her parent died in a car crash and she became real bitchy and started to blame everybody, even Inuyasha. He stuck with her at first because he really liked her, but after a while they broke up...NOw he still likes her a little and she gets jealous when he looks at any other girl besides herself, even though she does not like him.  
She's a selfish witch." Kagome laughed. She couldnt help it. "That's his ex huh?  
I guess he still likes her then..." she thought to herself. She was suddenly overcome by sadness. "what's wrong with me?? It's not like i like him or anything...

Kagome just stared at her half eaten pie. Sango saw her friends face and she knew Kagome was sad to hear about Inuyasha and Kikyo. "Well we should get going now if we wanna get to our class on on Kagome lets go" Sango and Kagome got up and paid. "What class do you girls have??" "Math" they both replied in a monotone. THey hated math..."Oh so do me and Inuyasha! Awesome! We'll meet you there!" he said still grinning,  
and he ran after Inuyasha.

Meanwhile Inuyasha was sitting next to Kikyo listening to her talk about stupid things like the shirt she got shopping last weekend and babbling on about it.  
"God she gets annoying now. I dont like the fact that she called Sango and Kagome a slut, they may be dorks but they're nice and she doesnt even know them..." He sighed sitting silently when Miroku came to pick him up.

5 mins later

Kagome and Sango entered the math classroom. It was a huge room with about 8 rows of seats, each row higher than the other. In the front was a huge chalkboard and some graph charts. "Let's find somewhere in the middle to sit Sango. I dont think we'll be able to hear anything from the back." Kagome suggested. Sango smiled and nodded. They sat down in the middle of the third row. They took out their books and penicls and notebooks and started chatting animately. Students begun to fill the room. Inuyasha and Miroku entered, looked around the room, saw the girls and headed straight towards them. Kagome giggled. "Sango I think Miroku wants to sit next to you." Sango made a face, but in reality she was quite happy about it. He had a certain cuteness. "Hey ladies, is this seat taken?" Miroku smiled down at Sango.  
Sango just shook her head and Miroku sat down next to her on Sango's left. Inuyasha took the seat to Kagome's right, causing her to blush. She turned her head hoping he wouldnt see it. She was thinking the same thing as Sango. As stubborn as he may be, he still had a certain cuteness about him. She just couldnt resist his golden eyes.

"Wow she looks pretty today. I love her eyes...WAIT! What am I thinking?? She's ugly"  
he thought to himself. "HMPF" he didnt meant to say it out loud..."What's wrong?  
You too good to sit next to me??" Kagome replied smartly although her heart dropped.  
"Feh be quiet, I didnt mean it like that" Inuyasha replied.

'ATTENTION! Welcome to math class. My name is Mr. Yusuhiko, and I am your teacher.  
I have two rules, dont be tardy. It will not be tolerated, and pay attention in class.  
When I am up here talking, your mouths are to stay shut. CLEAR? NOw let's begin with these simple...bla bla bla" was all Inuyasha heard before he drifted off to sleep drooling all over his blank notebook. Kagome and Sango anxiously wrote down everything on the chalkboard, while Miroku was staring at Sango. After a while she became quite irritated. "WHAT?? WHY ARE YOU STARING AT ME LIKE THAT?" she said a little louder than she meant to. The teacher looked at her angrily but didn't say anything on their first day.  
Sango was lucky. She looked down embarassed about what happened and punched Miroku.  
"What? I was just looking at you beautiful face dear Sango" He grinned. Sango huffed but blushed. Miroku noticed and smiled at her. She was so cute. Kagome looked at the two and giggled. Perfect couple. Then she looked to her right at Inuyasha who was still asleep in a puddle of drool. Kagome laughed and turned back to her work.

After an hour the class was dismissed, but not before they got four pages of mathwork as homework. Sango groaned and gathered her stuff. Kagome was trying to wake INuyasha up.  
"Hey Inuyasha! Class is over! Wake up!" he didnt even stir. "Oh look pizza!" He snapped his head up. "WHERE?? Save me a piece!" Kagome cracked up. "I knew that would get your attention!" "That was mean! I was so excited" he replied but wiped the drool off his face and gathered his things. "What a boring class. I've always hated math." He muttered.  
"Uh huh" said Kagome, Sango and Miroku together as they walked off to their next class,  
which was Cell Biology. Kagome smiled as she realized Inuyasha was starting to open up more towards them. "He's not such a bad guy after all" she thought. And ran after the group. "Wait up guys!"

Well I am tired of writing and I think this chapter is long enough lol. Tell me what you think please. I dont think I did a good job on this one..Did I?? Please review! Thanks and see you next chapter. I'll update fast I promise.  
Cindy-Kagome-sama 


	4. CollegeParty time

Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Let's just hope it's better than my last one /. Sorry for the long update wait. I swore to myself I wasnt going to do that but one way or another (groundings off the computer and writers blocks) it happened anyways.  
Please when you read this leave a short review to let me know if you like it or not. It really helps. It only takes 5 minutes. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters...YET! And as soon as I will, things are bound to change...evil laughter

-

Chapter 4 CollegeParty Time!

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku reached the Biology room and sat down in pretty much the same spots as before. They wers sitting and talking about their favorite bands when Kikyo walked in the door, followed closely by her friend Kagura. "Look at that slut sitting next to Inuyasha like that" Kikyo hissed. "I thought you were over Inuyasha", Kagure replied bored by her friends ongoing obession of keeping all females away from her ex. "I am over him, I just don't want anybody else to take my place. Espacially girls like her. The sweet and innocent acting kind. I can look right through that"  
"Riiiighht!" Kagura rolled her eyes and sat down in the second row. Kikyo however looked at her and kept going, an evil smile on her face. "Excuse me, but you are in my seat. Now would you mind moving?" Kikyo was standing in front of Kagome and Inuyasha talking to Kagome. "Oh well..I..I"m sorry sure I'll move.." Kagome stammered not knowing what to say to her. Miroku got up "Look Kikyo..." He started but was interrupted by Sango who got up too. "Don't bother Miroku, we'll move. We don't need crap like this over a seat. And she's supposed to be an upperclass man. Geez acting like a little girl..." "Woah go Sango!" Kagome thought. "Too bad I didn't say anything smart back...What's wrong with me I'm not usually like this..Am I intimidated by her"  
Kagome grabbed her things and her and Sango walked off to sit in the row behind them.  
Kikyou was about to sit down, looking really pleased, as Inuyasha and Miroku got up and took all their stuff with them too. Inuyasha just looked at Kikyo and went up one row to sit with Kagome and Sango followed by Miroku who smirked at her. Kikyo's jaw dropped. She was pissed. She gave Kagome the evillest look ever and went to sit with Kagura.

"So much for sitting in her seat..." Kagome said. "Yeah she's a real bitch now"  
Kagome turned in surprise. Inuyasha looked at her. "What?" "Weird, with that look on his face I was sure he still liked her..."Kagome was lost in thoughts, when a tall young man walked in the middle of the room. The class fell silent.

"Good morning students! My name is Mr. Miyakori. You are here to study the basic unit of structure in all living things, the cell. Now the cell...(so on)  
Kagome and Sango tried really hard to concentrate on what he was saying, but soon they ended up being distracted by Miroku and Inuyasha who were making funny remarks about the teacher. They had to surpress their giggles. Five minutes later Kagome and Sango ended up doodling on their notebooks while Inuyasha was fast asleep again.  
The class was finally over and they headed towards the exit. They were almost out the door when a cold voice came from behind them. "Inuyasha can I talk to you for a minute please?" It was Kikyo. Kagura just kept walking. Inuyasha nodded with an annoyed look on his face and stayed behind. Kagome looked at him, but they kept walking. "I wonder what she's gonna say...probably what a bitch I am and that he needs to stop hanging out with me..." she sighed and followed Sango towards their English class.

"Inuyasha, why are you hanging out with her? She's mean and she's ugly. Why don't you wanna talk to me anymore?...Bla bla" Inuyasha lost track of what she was saying.  
He was lost in thoughts. "It's funny how Kikyo would say Kagome is ugly, they look so much alike, except that Kagome's eyes don't have her darkness or sadness in them.  
However it isn't really her fault. She's had a painful past. If she would just go back to the way she was..." Inuyasha sighed mentally and tuned Kikyo back in.  
"Now there's a party today since it's the first day of college. I want you to go. Will you?" Kikyo looked at him. Inuyasha nodded and turned to leave. "Inuyasha I miss you"  
Kikyo called after him. Inuyasha stopped, but did not turn around and kept walking.

"She does? I do too a little, but no I can't go back out with her...she's changed too much. She's not the same person. They way she treats Kagome...Poor Kagome didn't even do anything" He suddenly felt sorry for her. He remembered her cute smile.  
"Eww what am I thinking?" He shook his head and walked off towards his next class.

So the rest of the day went by pretty much the same way and it was lunch time.  
By now the four friends had gotten used to hanging out and they talked and laughed and made joked together. They decided to eat lunch outside under a Sakura tree since it was still beautiful outside. THey each got a sandwich and sat down in the grass.  
They enjoyed watching people walk by and laughed at a lot of them. Inuyasha's favorite past time was making fun of people...At first the girls thought it was really mean but they had always found themselved laughing. Miroku was staring at all the pretty college girls and drooling on the grass. Sango gave him a disgusted look and turned back on her sandwich. Miroku smiled at her and let his hand slide...SMACK!

"MIROKUUU!" Sango smacked him in the face and sat on the other side of Inuyasha.  
Miroku just smiled. "It was worth it" Kagome and Inuyasha just laughed. "Hey guys there's a party tonight. Do you wanna go?" Kagome looked at Sango. "It's the first day, should we really go to a party already?" "OH SCREW IT! We're going" They said together laughing. Miroku smiled at Inuyasha who just looked at them funny. "Okay then. Dorm 475 be there around 11. We'll be there waiting" "Definetely. And remember to wear tight tops and short skirts" Miroku added. sweatdrop

It was time to go back to class. The rest of the day went by uneventful until classes were over and Sango and Kagome decided to go shopping for groceries so they would have something to eat in the morning. They took Sango's car and went shopping. When they got back to their dorms 2 hours later it was time to get dressed. Actually there was still 4 hours time till the party, but you know girls -.

3 hours later

Inuyasha and Miroku dressed in jeans and black shirts knocked at the girls' door.  
"Coming!" Yelled Kagome and put her hoop earrings on. She ran to the door and let the boys in. Inuyasha's and Moriku's jaw dropped. The girls' looked great in tight,  
black mini skirts and black tank tops. Both girls' had their hair down. "You look so hot" Miroku grinned and Sango and Kagome blushed, but not for long for 3 seconds later..."HENTAI" Sango smacked Miroku in the face. "Well let's go then.", said Inuyasha still staring at Kagome in awe. "What?", she asked nervously. "Nothing"  
he replied innocently. "Damn she's hot" he thought to himself.

Warning: Drugs and Alcohol content! lol

They got to the party and it was already totally crowded in the dorm and there was smoke everywhere. People were dancing closely together and there was a giant beer keg in the corner. Some were already passed out on the floor and others were still playing with the beer bong. The group smiled. Miroku and Inuyasha left to get the girls some drinks while they tried to squeeze through the crowd to get to the middle.

"Man what a bunch of drunks" Sango giggled. Some guy stumbled through the crowd accidentally spilling a bunch of beer on Kagome's shirt. "Sor..sorry" he said and kept walking. Kagome looked at her shirt with disgust and grabbed Sango's arm to lead her to a couch in the corner of the room. They sat down and waited for Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Would you do me the honor and bear my child?", came a familiar voice from a few feet in front of them. Sango whipped her head around and saw Miroku holding the hand of a pretty girl. The girl just giggled and fell on the floor. Miroku sighed and made his way towards Sango and Kagome. Sango gave him an evil look and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Kagome smiled. "Here Sango, I got you some beer." "Gimme that!" she said and snatched the can out of Miroku's hand. She took it and chugged it down out of frustration with the lecherous Miroku. "Damn...slow down" Miroku laughed. He had some evil plans in mind for when Sango finally got drunk enough to not slap him in the face.

to be continued

Sorry everybody, I dont usually do this, but this chapter is pretty long as it is and I have limited time today. I will write the rest as soon as possible tomorrow,  
I promise! Thank you to all my reviewers, I appreciate it alot! 


End file.
